happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Flippy
Para ver información sobre su lado malvado, véase Flippy Malvado (Fliqpy). Flippy 'es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Él ha sido del agrado de muchos aficionados en los últimos años y a menudo es la base de HTF Fan-Art, Fanfictions, y los personajes de los fans. Debido a esto, se considera que es el personaje más popular de la serie. Biografia del Personaje Es un oso macho verde. Lleva placas de identificación en el cuello y una boina verde con el escudo a cuadros en la cabeza. Es un soldado veterano retirado del ejercito. Él luchó en el Weaponized Animal Regiment (el W.A.R.) y tiene una obsesión con hacer trampas inspirados por el VietCong, así como una retrospectiva de su experiencia de ser cautivo de ellos. Además, su atuendo parece asemejarse al de las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército de Estados Unidos, que desempeñaron un papel durante la guerra de Vietnam. Mientras luchaba desde hace años, fue ascendido al rango de sargento. Según el escritor Warren Graff, Flippy se basa principalmente en John Rambo. Durante la serie de Internet y TV, no se sabe si Flippy se ha retirado del Ejército, o si se trata simplemente de un momento de paz. Flippy rara vez aparece en la serie, muy probablemente debido a su comportamiento repetitivo en la mayoría de los episodios en los que aparece. Lumpy tiene muy probablemente incluso más muertes que Flippy, ya que tiene menos de 80 muertes y sólo ha aparecido en 23 episodios hasta ahora, así que si él hubiera aparecido en más episodios tendría el mayor número de muertes. Flippy es el personaje que causa las muertes de los demás a propósito, al menos cuando el "enloquece". (excepto en Without a Hitch y Double Whammy Parte 2 donde todas las muertes ocurren por accidente). El tiene un grave caso de trastorno de estrés postraumático. Cualquier cosa que vea o escuche que le recuerde a la guerra (ej; sonidos como disparos o las chispas de una fogata), se vuelve loco y empieza a creer el mismo que están otra vez entonces se pone en un comportamiento frenético y mata a todos alrededor de él y a veces, a él mismo, creyendo que todavía está en la guerra. Mientras "enloquece", varias características físicas de él cambian: sus ojos cambian a un color amarillo o verde, su voz cambia de alta y linda a baja y malvada, y sus dientes se vuelven colmillos agudos. En los cortos de internet antiguos, sus dientes solo se volvian torcidos. Cuando había enloquecido, es conocido como "Flippy Malvado" o "Fliqpy". A pesar de que Flippy puede ser el personaje más cruel y peligroso en Happy Tree Friends cuando "enloquece", en su estado normal es considerado uno de los mas sociables y mas amables. Esto se demuestra en varios episodios donde se lo ve realizando actividades sociales con algunos de los otros personajes como ir al cine o jugar a las escondidas. En la mayoría de los episodios donde aparece, se lo muestra como una persona amistosa antes de enloquecer, o como lo llaman "Flipping-out". Cuando enloquece, no recuerda la sangrienta masacre que hizo, al parecer antes de enloquecer trata de evitarlo como se ve en su aparición en Party Animal se muestra que trata de evitar volverse loco cuando lo sorprenden y le dan el cuchillo para partir el pastel. Parece ser un buen amigo de Flaky, ya que se los ve haciendo varias actividades juntos. A pesar de que Flippy mató a Flaky en varios episodios, él no lo hizo en Party Animal o en Random Acts of Silence (a pesar de que ella se encontraba vulnerable). El grito de Flaky lo sacó de su estado enloquecido en Double Whammy Parte 1; esto demuestra que su amistad con Flaky es más fuerte que su estado, pero a pesar de que parecen buenos amigos, ella desarrolla una fobia a él en episodios siguientes, sin saber que Flippy sólamente enloquece al ver o escuchar algo que le recuerde a su trauma en la guerra, y Flaky cree que lo puede desarrollar en cualquier momento. Ella se asusta tanto, que reúne coraje para matarlo, hasta el punto de apuñalarlo en el ojo con un trozo de vidrio, cuando él sólo trataba de salvarla. Al igual que Flaky, él también tiene alergia a los maníes. También parece tener sueño profundo, como se ve en Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow y en Easy For You to Sleigh. Flippy rara vez muere en la serie, y si lo hace, sus muertes involucran vehículos, maquinaria, Lumpy o explosiones. Episodios de Flippy Muertes Famosas *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2 *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Without A Hitch Roles como Protagonista #Hide and Seek #This is Your Knife #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark #Flippin' Burgers #Keepin' it Reel #Remains to be Seen #Party Animal #Double Whammy Parte 1 #Double Whammy Parte 2 #Without a Hitch #New Season Teaser #Random Acts of Silence #By the Seat of Your Pants Roles como Secundario #Youtube Live Episode #Easy For You to Sleigh #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #A Vicious Cycle Roles de Aparición #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (Sólo en la versión DVD) #Class Act #Kringle Feast (Como una fotografía al lado de Lumpy y Flaky) #Something Fishy (Como un dibujo en el pizarrón) #Royal Flush (Como una carta) #Dream Job Love Bites #On My Mind HTF Breaks #Claw Ocupaciones *Veterano de Guerra - Todos los episodios donde apareció. *Transportador de Residuos Nucleares - Remains to be Seen. *Trabajador de Carnaval - Double Whammy. *Bibliotecario - Random Acts of Silence. *Verdugo - Dream Job Asesinatos Cometidos por Flippy *'Cuddles - 1 ("Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow") *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 0 *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 1 ("Happy Trails Pt. 2") *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 1 ("Double Whammy Parte 2") *'Shifty' - 1 ("Double Whammy Parte 2") *'Mime' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 1 (Muchos Flippy Malvados en Double Whammy Parte 2 (alucinaciones)). Curiosidades *De acuerdo con su uniforme, tiene el rango de Sargento. *Casi siempre que Flippy aparece, el episodio lo involucra principalmente a él. *En Remains to be Seen, cuando Flippy enloquece sus ojos se ponen de color azul en lugar de amarillos. *En episodios actuales cuando Flippy enloquece tiene colmillos afilados en lugar de dientes. En episodios antiguos tenia cuatro dientes torcidos separados. *La mayoria de las veces que Flippy muere, lo hace junto a otro personaje. *Hasta ahora solo ha sido matado por un Generic Tree Friend, Toothy (como zombie), Lumpy y Flaky (indirectamente). *Los únicos personajes que no ha matado son Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Lammy y el Sr. Pickels. *El es el único personaje que no apareció en Wrath of Con. *El es uno de los personajes verdes. Los otros son Nutty, Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot y el Sr. Pickels. *El es uno de los ocho personajes que usan ropa. Los otros son Mime, Disco Bear, The Mole, Russell, Lammy, Pop y Lumpy. *A pesar de ser malvado en la mayoría de los episodios donde aparece, Splendid nunca trató de detenerlo. *El es uno de los cuatro osos de la serie. Los otros son Cub, Pop y Disco Bear. *Flippy, al igual que Splendid y Cro-Marmot, no es lastimado por objetos comunes y raramente muere. *Flippy y Splendid nunca se han encontrado. *''En Easy For You to Sleigh, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow y Double Whammy Parte 1 ronronea mientras duerme. *El único episodio donde mata a alguien a proposito sin enloquecer es ''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *''Su ratio de supervivencia es de 62.5%.'' *''En la serie de TV es de 60%.'' *''Flippy duerme con su boina puesta, como se ve en ''Easy For You to Sleigh, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow y Double Whammy Parte 1. *En la serie de TV, Lumpy apareció en todos sus roles protagonicos. *Él ha co-protagonizado con Flaky más que con cualquier otro personaje. en:Flippy Galería 185px-On_My_Mind.png 185px-HTF_78_Pants_sneak_01-680x382.jpg 185px-HTF_Ep73_Silence_still_03-680x382.jpg 185px-Flippy-and-Flaky-in-Without-A-Hitch-flippy-x-flaky-25523353-637-339.jpg 185px-Flippy_Intro.gif 185px-Flippy_star.png 185px-Flippy.gif 185px-FlippyS2.png 180px-Flippys.jpg 185px-ImagesCA2ZML48.jpg Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Verdes Categoría:Osos Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Asesinos